Timothy Walker
)]] Name: Timothy Marcus Walker, Jr. Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Card games, Chance Games, Sunglasses, Hats, Logic Puzzles, Lateral Thinking Puzzles, Gangster Films Appearance: Timothy is 5' 5" and weighs 120 lbs. He's Caucasian, with (normally) straight black-as-midnight hair. His skin is slightly pale, as he doesn't spend as much time outside as the average boy does. He has smaller than average ears, and his nose is rounded and downward tilted. His brow is a little low, and he has kind of a large forehead. He has a slight overbite, so he doesn't really like speaking for extended periods of time. He's very self-conscious of his teeth. As a result, he makes sure to go above and beyond when in comes to dental care. His eyes are green, though it can be difficult to tell as he rarely removes his very dark sunglasses. While his hair is naturally straight, he often has hat hair due to the large array of headgear he wears outside of school. He isn't very muscular, but he doesn't avert from keeping physically fit. His fingernails are irregularly shaped, due to his habit of chewing them when he's working out a difficult problem in his head. His wardrobe consists of the usual t-shirts and jeans and uniforms, but what really stands out from the rest is his large assortment of hats. He has all manner of hats, from the iconic ball caps, to a beret or two, to 'cowboy' hats, and even a fedora (which he begged his father to buy him) all in different styles and colors. The hats are all organized by very strict categorization. His taste in sunglasses, by contrast, is rather limited. It consists of nothing more than the exact same pair of dark black rounded sunglasses, by the same manufacturer multiple times over. He also has an assortment of ties, mostly formal, some novelty, that he likes to switch between daily. Aside from that, he also has a very special black and red pinstriped 'American Gangster' suit and matching pants, which he makes sure to protect and keep very nice, rarely wearing it save for special occasions. His run on TV has him wearing said 'Gangster' suit, along with his favorite (and only) black fedora and black tie. Said attire was worn for no other reason than he felt that he had to 'mix things up a bit'. Biography: Timothy Walker senior was a very bright kid. Remarkably so, when it came to mathematics and science. Not only that, but he loved gambling. So, when he was old enough, he decided to 'try his luck' (by counting cards) in a real Vegas Casino. It was there that he met his future wife, Alyssa Corvin. The two shared a mutual passion: gambling. They chatted strategy, observations of the games, and other chance-related things. Somehow, the two ended up getting married in Vegas. They had enough in winnings to stay comfortably in a large, yet modest home while Alyssa carried their first (and only) child: Timothy Jr. When Timothy was born, the Walker family's luck changed. The money they thought they could get by on was beginning to look like it wouldn't last. His father's job as a computer engineer, and his mother's painting, would not be enough to support their comfy lifestyle, at least not as Timothy matured. So, his parents did the only thing they knew how to do to bring in a large amount of money. They gambled, though with a lot more at stake this time around. After a few rather upsetting losses, Timothy Sr. considered giving up and finding an alternative solution. But Alyssa was convinced that they would catch a big break. She was right. Of course, they realized that even with the large winnings they had gained, eventually those would run dry as well. So they started the family tradition of biannual trips to Vegas to try and win some money. Though they also invested a bit in stocks and also saved much of what they earned and won just in case. As such, their high lifestyle can be just shy of shattering. Though they don't mind, as they chalk it up to lady luck whether they make it or not. That type of thinking became ingrained in their son's mind. He grew up thinking and believing that while people's choices were important in their lives, ultimately what decided a person's fate was luck. The luck to be born into a wealthy family, for instance. Timothy picked up a lot from his parent's gambling lifestyle. He was fascinated by all the games and tricks and strategies for winning big. By age 10 he had a good understanding of how the various games of chance, mostly those found in casinos, were played. By age 12, he was adept at figuring out the best course of action to take depending on what he had to work with for most games. By age 14, he could reasonably hold his own against his parents most of the time. Much like his father, he was quite adept at mathematics and science, and with some prompting from his father, got really into logic puzzles and lateral thinking to hone his talents and help him think in ways beyond normal expectation. That much he shared with his Dad. What he shared with his Mom was a mutual admiration for (a little dated) popular culture's view of gangsters and the like. They loved the tales of sophisticated criminals running from, and being confronted by the law, all with witty and clever dialogue and some rather good-looking attire. Timothy liked it so much that when he was 15 he convinced his parents to buy him an outfit very similar to the ones worn by those kinds of people. He was overjoyed until he was informed that if he ended up destroying that outfit in some kind of mock shoot-up he'd have to pay for it in full. His life at school was always marked by his ability to understand and read cues from nearly everyone he interacted with. He found himself quite adept at telling what someone was really feeling, and when they were faking something. That, and his difficulty in admitting his mistakes, chalking them up to a bad luck streak. He made and lost friends quickly and easily, always seeming to have a small pool of people he could really trust for a while, then somehow losing most of them only to fill their places with new people. He was very skilled when it came to math and science, and though he disliked the 'boring stuff' like literature and the like, he did what was required of him in those classes. As he and his classmates grew and changed physically and mentally, Timothy remained a little different from most boys his age. Other guys started getting more interested in girls, and while Tim certainly didn't shy away from the ladies (and why would he when they were some really fine dames among his classmates?) the thing he looked forward to the most growing up was not 'doing the deed' like so many of his peers, but being old enough to legally gamble. For real money, not changing chore duties or gifts or something like that. To that end, he began playing a few 'high stakes' games with near anybody who would indulge him. He made himself a nice bit of cash that he keeps in a safe place (inside his shoes) for a rainy day. Timothy always considered himself a smooth talker, able to bluff his way out of anything. This rarely worked in practice as he comes off a little less sincere and sure of himself, and a little more smug and condescendingly sure that things will go his way. He also has a lot of trouble reconciling disputes with his friends and other people he deals with. He'll often take responsibility for his actions, but not the consequences of said actions. He also generally resigns himself to the whims of 'Lady Luck', rarely taking action to change an outcome which he assumes will happen no matter what he does. As such, he takes a lot of time to do pretty much anything. Even though he puts a lot of thought into things, he still mostly lets things happen rather than influence events directly. Advantages: Is good at picking up little cues and 'tells' giving him a bit of insight into what a person might really be thinking. Knows when to hold 'em and knows when to fold 'em, basically meaning that he knows when not to pursue a particular course of action. Mostly when he feels any action at all is futile and something is going to happen. Still, he makes sure to get out of a bad situation when he can. Disadvantages: Is by contrast, not so good at hiding his own cues and tells, despite picking up so easily on other people's. Acknowledges his actions, but refuses to admit the consequences of those actions are actually consequences and not random occurrences, leading to him refusing to admit mistakes and taking action to make reparations for them. When confronted with a situation where he sees little chance of anything he does having an effect, will often simply drift by and let whatever will happen, happen. Designated Number: White Team no. 1 --- Designated Weapon: CZ 75 Conclusion: The stakes are high in this game, and Timothy's only got his life to bet. The gun gives him some good odds, but what do the fates have in store for him? Mentor's Comment: A trickster and a gambler; I can see Timothy's gonna be one to shake things up in this game, as long as he doesn't shake up his team. The above biography is as written by Lord Shadow. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Peter Campbell Killed By: '''Mason Ross ' '''Collected Weapons: '''CZ 75 (designated weapon) '''Allies:' Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Timothy awoke near the inland lake and discovered his weapon and stuff inside his bag. After spotting Kathy Clements on the dock, he told the camera that he'd go to her and if she attacks first might kill her or if not might use the stuff he found in the bag. When he walked to her, the two of them became allies and when a noise coming from Devonte Washington, who spectated them, caught their attention, Timothy pointed his gun at the direction where the noise was coming from. After nobody replied after a threat, he assumed that no one was there and the two of them left the area. When they arrived at the open plains, they met Peter Campbell and Renée Carlson. As Renee's in his team, they formed an alliance with the other two. When Timothy told them that they were planning to go to the hotel to search paper, Renee suggested going to the ski resort instead, so they went there. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Timothy, in chronological order Sandbox: *Background Chatter SOTF-TV: *Salted Trees *Man, I Hate Poke Wars *Whatcha Gonna Do *Deconstruction *A Generation Lost in Space *Siberian Breaks Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Timothy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters